Through The Flowers
by skyrans
Summary: "Bagaimana caranya mengatakan 'keparat kau' secara gamblang melalui bunga!" ;SasuHina ;!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;Mind to Review?


**Through The Flowers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menarik nafas panjang tanpa terburu, Hinata mengibaskan pelan tangannya untuk mengusir serangga yang bertengger tak layak di tangkai-tangkai bunganya sambil sesekali menyingkirkan daun yang dianggapnya telah layu.

Sebetulnya merupakan tugas Ino untuk merapikan bentuk bunga seperti itu, namun gadis pirang itu telah meninggalkan pos jaganya dua belas menit lalu dengan sejuta permohonan maaf dramatis yang diucapkannya kepada Hinata. Hinata sih tidak masalah, toh ia tak memiliki jadwal apapun setelah ini. Lagipula jika menilik waktu, sekarang hanya tersisa sekitar lima belas menit sebelum toko tutup.

Di luar toko, langit yang semulanya biru tanpa corak sekarang terlihat seolah terkontaminasi jingga lemah dari permulaan senja. Di waktu-waktu seperti inilah Hinata biasanya menyempatkan diri untuk meraup ketenangan yang alam berikan secara visual.

Hinata menikmati jelang petangnya dari dalam toko yang kebetulan sedang sepi, tanpa ada satu jiwa pun kecuali dirinya. Jika Ino belum keluar, kemungkinan besar kini Hinata akan mendengar rentetan komentar ringan tentang apapun atau senandung asal lagu kesukaan gadis pirang itu. Bukan Hinata tak suka dengan keberisikan sahabatnya itu, hanya saja terkadang ia merasa keheningan seperti sekarang ini berhasil membuatnya hatinya menjadi lebih ringan.

Momen saat ini sangat menyenangkan, tenang dan—

BAM!

Tubuh Hinata tersentak karena kejut. Suara pintu masuk yang dibuka secara brutal tadi benar-benar mengusik zona nyamannya. Berikutnya langkah kaki yang terdengar berat seakan menggema di ruang yang sepi itu.

Hinata tak masalah melayani pelanggan di penghujung waktu kerjanya. Tapi yang satu ini agaknya membuat Hinata sangsi. Cara membuka pintunya saja sudah seperti penagih hutang yang kebakaran jenggot. Hinata mendesah pelan, melayani pelanggan yang seperti itu bukanlah keahliannya. Itu bagian Ino.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Ino tidak ada. Tak mungkin Hinata mengusir pelanggan begitu saja. Jadilah ia mencoba tenang dan tetap memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Ada yang bisa sa—"

Belum selesai Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya, si pelanggan menggebrak meja kasir dengan tangan kanannya. Suara Hinata terputus tentu saja. Lalu berikutnya Hinata menyadari ada sesuatu yang terselip di tangan pelanggan itu. Terbuat dari kertas. Uang? Lima ribu yen sepertinya?

"Bagaimana caranya mengatakan 'keparat kau!' secara gamblang melalui bunga?!" suara berat pelanggan yang merupakan seorang pemuda dengan kisaran usia pertengahan dua puluh itu terdengar penuh bara.

Hinata berkedip menatap pemuda itu, memproses apa yang baru saja pemuda itu tanyakan. "Ma-maaf?" dan hanya kata itu yang bisa Hinata keluarkan.

Tuan Bunga Keparat ini cukup tinggi sehingga Hinata harus mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajahnya. ekspresinya terlihat datar, tapi matanya jelas terbakar. Hinata yang dasarnya sudah pendiam makin mengkeret merasa terintimidasi oleh sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Keparat, brengsek atau antek-anteknya," ujar pemuda itu. Nada bicaranya terkesan tak sabaran. Hinata merasa kasihan kepada siapa saja yang telah membuah pemuda itu marah mengingat siapapun itu sepertinya akan mendapatkan hadiah yang buruk dari pemuda beriris kelam ini. "Buatkan buket bunga yang melambangkan ungkapan itu!" tambahnya.

"Uhh... baiklah..." Hinata mencicit, mentalnya otomatis mencari-cari ingatan tentang bunga-bunga segaligus artinya.

Hampir tiga tahun Hinata bekerja di toko bunga ini membuatnya cukup hafal tentang arti bunga. Biasanya ia akan menjawab tak lebih dari lima detik setelah pelanggan meminta sarannya. Dan hampir semuanya hanya menanyakan bunga yang memiliki arti indah.

Dan karena permintaan aneh pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu, hari ini Hinata memecahkan rekor terlama sepanjang karirnya dalam menjawab pelanggan. Tentu saja Hinata terlalu terbiasa dengan bunga yang mengekspresikan kasih sayang, bukan yang baru saja di-request-kan.

"Apa aku harus menunggu hingga natal tiba untuk mendengar responmu?!" tanya pemuda itu penuh sarkasme. Tentu saja sarkasme, hari ini masih pertengahan musim semi, Demi Tuhan!

Hinata nampaknya tak terlalu menghiraukan komplain tak sabaran pelanggan itu, kepalanya masih penuh dengan barisan nama dan arti bunga. Memang, jika sudah tentang bunga dan penataannya, fokus Hinata sulit untuk diganggu gugat. Bahkan oleh pelanggan sekalipun.

"Tunggu... biar saya ingat-ingat," gumam Hinata yang diam-diam mengekspektasikan si pelanggan akan melayangkan protes lanjutan. Namun setelah beberapa momen, tak ada suara yang merambat di udara ruangan itu. Dalam hati Hinata merasa lega tanpa memutuskan fokusnya untuk mengingat. Dan akhirnya, setelah lima belas detik lainnya terlewat, Hinata tersenyum. "Ah, saya tahu! Saya bisa rekomendasikan ini..."

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Harus dengan jelas mengungkapkan kata 'keparat kau!'," tekan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak mau adanya kemungkinan salah mengartikan bagi mereka yang melihatnya."

"Sangat jelas," Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Jangan khawatir, Tuan. Saya pastikan ini adalah yang Anda butuhkan," sambungnya memberi keyakinan. "Jadi ini rekomendasinya... Anda mungkin memerlukan geranium untuk kebodohan, foxglove untuk ketidak-tulusan atau meadowsweet untuk ketidak-bermanfaatan. Atau bisa juga anyelir kuning yang mengungkapkan 'kau telah mengecewakanku' dan lili oranye yang artinya 'aku benci padamu'. Bunga-bunga itu akan sangat tidak cocok dan mencolok jika digabungkan menjadi satu, tapi tentu saja maknanya akan menjadi sangat kuat untuk mengungkapkan kebencian," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Itu... cukup bagus," respon pemuda itu, air mukanya tak sekeras saat pertama datang. Mata kelam itu menatap Hinata penuh tanya berbarengan dengan tatapan kekaguman. "Jadi bisakah aku pesan yang satu itu? Semua dalam satu buket. Aku tidak peduli akan seperti apa bentuk dan penampilannya."

"Tentu bisa, tapi..." Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Kami akan tutup empat menit lagi. Dan jujur saja, meadowsweet cukup sulit dicari dan toko kami tidak merawat geranium saat ini. Kapan Anda membutuhkannya?"

"Secepatnya lebih baik. Tapi yah, akupun tidak sudi meluangkan waktu untuk menuju apartemen bajingan itu hanya untuk memberinya bunga," jelasnya tanpa sadar.

"Saya bisa menyelesaikannya besok, jika Anda tidak keberatan?" timpal Hinata.

"Baiklah. Besok."

"Apa Anda ingin sekalian memilih vasnya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata karena gusar. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak peduli. Pilih saja vas atau bingkisan paling jelek!"

Hinata ingin mengatakan bahwa toko mereka tak menjual barang-barang yang jelek, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Yang ia tahu, pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan lawan berargumen.

"Apa Anda akan mengambilnya sendiri atau kami perlu mengantarnya?"

"Akan kuambil sendiri."

Hinata mengangguk ringan sembari menuliskan tentang pesanan pemuda itu sebelum kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Toko kami baru akan dibuka pukul sembilan pagi dan mungkin perlu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk menata bunganya," Hinata menginformasikan.

"Terserah, aku akan mengambilnya saat jam makan siang," ucap pemuda itu yang kemudian kembali menjadi bahan catatan Hinata.

Untuk pertama kali dalam karirnya, Hinata merasa ragu untuk menanyakan hal yang menjadi prosedur umum setiap florist kepada pelanggannya. Namun Hinata putuskan juga untuk menanyakan pada akhirnya.

"Dan soal uh... pesannya? Apa Anda ingin menyertakan kartu ucapan atau cukup hanya bunganya?"

Kening pemuda itu berkerut ringan, namun kemudian matanya kembali menajam. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, diarakannya manik hitam yang tengah membara itu kepada Hinata.

"Tulis ini, 'Untuk Suigetsu. Selamat atas penghargaan yang kau dapat dengan menyerahkan proposal milikku dan mengklaimnya sebagai milikmu sendiri. Dari rekan tersayangmu, US.'"

Hinata mengangguk disela kegiatan menulisnya. Benaknya berpikir, pantas pemuda ini terlihat begitu murka sejak masuk toko ini. Hinata sempat mengira nantinya bunga maut itu akan diberikan kepada seorang wanita karena hubungan mereka bermasalah, tapi sekarang jelas sumbernya. Masalah pekerjaan ternyata.

Ada rasa simpati yang muncul di hati lembut Hinata. Dia sendiri membenci seseorang yang tak bisa menghargai hasil kerja orang lain, terlebih mencurinya. Dan saat itu juga Hinata memutuskan untuk memberikan ekstra lili oranye pada buket pesanan pemuda ini.

"Baiklah. Jadi, sebuket geranium, foxgloves, meadowsweet, anyelir kuning dengan ekstra lili oranye. Besok pada jam makan siang, tanpa diantar," ucap Hinata merangkum pesanan pemuda itu. "Anda akan mengambil ukuran kecil, sedan atau besar?"

"Yang paling besar yang kau punya. Semakin besar artinya semakin banyak bunga, dan semakin banyak bunga semakin bagus untuk dilemparkan ke wajah bodohnya."

Hinata diam-diam menelan salivanya, agak ngeri membayangkan hal itu. "Ekstra besar kalau begitu?" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, Hinata kembali kepada buku catatan pemesanannya sebelum menginformasikan jumlah yang harus dibayar juga menanyakan atas nama siapa pesanan dibayarkan beserta kontak yang bisa dihubunginya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 81-569-38-0723."

"Baiklah. Bunganya akan siap sebelum jam makan siang," Hinata tersenyum kecil ke pelanggannya itu.

Pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke—mengangguk. "Akan kuambil besok, dan..." selang beberapa detik jeda tercipta. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk tidak menendangku keluar karena telah menodongmu dengan permintaan aneh," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang datar.

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat malu karena permintaan anehnya. Dan dari melihat raut wajahnya, Hinata mengasumsikan bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk barang mengucapkan terima kasih. Jadi Hinata merespon pemuda itu dengan senyum kecil dan gumaman 'tidak masalah'.

Sasuke mengangguk ringan kemudian berjalan keluar. Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup, Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang yang secara tak sadar ia tahan sebelumnya. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya perlahan di kursi kayu tinggi dengan perasaan luar biasa lega seolah baru saja menyelesaikan masalah besar di hidupnya.

Demi Tuhan. Rasanya ia tidak ingin masuk ke daftar hitam seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu merupakan pribadi seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hellow from the new one... got another shortfic, this would be twoshots I think. Idk, I'm still working on it.  
This chap might feels weird and annoyingly short, but yeah... that all I got for now.**

 **So... mind to review?**


End file.
